borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Volcano as end game weapon
It's all in the title. How does the Volcano fare as an end-game weapon? I don't see why I'd be using one when I could instead use an Orion or a Cobra... Or in general, I don't see why I'd use a normal Sniper Rifle over a Semi Auto. the normal Sniper Rifle fires slower, yet they don't even have extra damage for it... The only exception would be the Bessie of course... So yeah, who uses Volcanos, or just normal Sniper Rifles, near end-game? 11:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I still use the Volcano. It all depends on how im feeling at the time. I only use Snipers for long range ( exception, Pennys used as a machine gun mid to close range). If i want to electrocute something, i use an Orion or Lightning. If i want to make it go boom, a Cobra. If i want to watch it burn, nothing better than a Volcano. Mine's 1200 damage, a beast. It gets the job done in a hurry. 11:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I keep one one me, but never use it. Like you I mainly use the Orion and Cobra, but I also use my Skullmasher quite a bit (its not a Semi-Auto but its far from "normal"). Volcano is a great early game weapon and its very convienient that it seems to be one of the easiest Legendaries to find. However with that said, I will usually keep a volcano until I find a decent hellfire, then its obsolete, IMO of course.Eatingleg4peanut 12:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I had been hoarding a bunch of Volcanos, but then I realized that when I do what to incinerate something, I pull out the Hellfire anyways. I just ditched them all. +1 about Skullmasher. I keep 2: the ZZ, and the XX. 12:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :They have also become one of the more annoying Legendaries to find post game along with equalizers but not as annoying as finding CL Chests filled with eridians, I've wanted to wing the controller several times at the tv when sometiems 50%+ of the CL chects in the Armory are wasted on them(eridians). I raid the armory by running around the area I'm in and opening up the chests then looking back at them for the glimmer of gold (or cyan of course). Nothing is better (sarcasm) then seeing something deep dark orange and running up to it only to see its yet another Volcano. Then again I'm sorta cheating in raiding the armory, so can't really complain, lol.Eatingleg4peanut 12:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : :I find my Volcano works well with my current build. I think I'm packing 800+ damage, easily, though that might be the Cobra. I use the Volcano as an opening weapon, or to take easy pot-shots at far away targets. After opening with a crit shot using a Volcano, I try to take more hostiles out with a Hellfire, before swapping between my Hammer and my Atlas Glorious Massacre. With the model I use, I get a standard 3 magazine, up to 5 with full Overload. With a Heavy Gunner COM I think I get 7, though I much prefer my Support Gunner COM. To be honest, I use the Volcano a lot mostly because of the superior Proc, I find that if used well, it works just as well as a corrosive weapon against Lance NPCs. In conclusion, if you ARE using a Volcano as an endgame weapon, I'd actually reccomend you use it as a secondary weapon, and try to use it's consistent powerful proc to maximum effect. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] I find them to have quite a bit of extra power. A crit hit with its proc ability is almost always a one shot kill on most enemies, even shielded. Yes the Hellfire can sub nicely for a sniper with the right scope and acc. I like the Volcano. But as stated, I never use snipers as a primary weapons ( except penny ). -- 19:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC)